


拂了一身还满（下）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme
Summary: Mpreg！接受不了不要点！小公主出生了。





	拂了一身还满（下）

孩子出生是三月中旬，天气已然回暖。有经验的长辈都说，女孩要比男孩性子慢，来得稍微迟一点，因此他们也不着急。靳东推了所有工作，一天到晚跟他一块耗在这个房子里，炖汤、做饭，或者在花园里侍弄那些刚刚出芽的花。  
王凯有感觉的时候是在午后。本来上午就觉得腰有点坠痛，他以为不过是寻常那些不太舒服的反应，然而躺在沙发上睡了个午觉，感觉更加明显，变成了腹间往里收缩的疼，一阵阵地来。他坐起来看了看时间，两点多，不到三点，还好，这个时间去医院的路上不会堵车，他也就不着急，深呼吸，捧起保温杯慢慢喝水。靳东正在花园里，用小铲子给他们的花草施肥翻土，翻了一会摘了手套，兴冲冲地走进来：“没想到那几棵梅花真的种活了，白的已经开了，还挺漂亮……”  
他看见爱人的神情，忽然顿住了。他走过去，坐在他身边，摸摸他的头顶，问他：“怎么了，哪里不舒服？”  
王凯眨眨眼，冲他笑了笑：“去医院吧。”  
“什么？”靳东愣住，感觉心脏突然滞重了一下。  
“我说，收拾收拾东西，咱们去医院吧，”王凯伸出手，抱住了面前爱人的肩头，“她要来了。”  
他话音刚落，靳东像是被什么东西击中，睁大眼睛，一瞬间不知道手脚该往哪里放。反应了几秒钟，才想起来把婴儿房里那个早就收拾好的背包拎来，车钥匙、家里钥匙、银行卡，全都一股脑地放进去。但他走到王凯身边，发觉自己不敢碰他，就好像他是什么经不起触碰的陶瓷娃娃。是王凯自己站了起来，把手交到爱人手心里去。  
“走吧，”他仍然笑着，“路上打个电话，跟医生，跟爸妈都说一声。”  
靳东只顾着答应，额角和后背都热烘烘地冒汗，手心被汗泡得捏不住车钥匙，但另一只手是稳的，他扶着王凯躺在后座上，从后备箱里拿来毛毯给他盖上，从背包里摸了颗姜汁黑糖喂到他嘴里去。  
等到坐在驾驶座上，车驶出车库往大路上开的时候，他的心才开始慢慢定了——他首先不能紧张、不能怕，爱人才能宽心。他把心放在肚子里，车开的飞也似的，但是平稳。等信号灯的时候他回过头，从后视镜里看他，小孩儿疼的脸有点发白，正躺着调整呼吸。靳东给他递了个安心的眼神，轻声哄他：“再等一等，很快就到了。”  
王凯把毯子攥在手心里，听到爱人在前座安慰他，他想回他一句“我不怕”，但怕张口说话就失了力气，只嗯了一声。那时他忽然想起来一段话，忘了从哪里看到的，看在了眼里就藏进了记忆深处，直到今天这样一个契机，这样至关重要的时刻，它才忽然浮现在水面上。他把眼睛闭上，就看见文字像一朵朵金色的水花绽开在他眼前。  
“我的勇气和你的勇气加起来，对付这个世界总够了吧？去向世界发出我们的声音——我一个人是不敢的，有了你，我就敢。”*  
有了你，我就敢。  
他觉得自己的意识在那些金光灿灿的水花里逐渐远去，直到靳东把车停了下来。他打开车门，轻轻摸了下他的额头。到了，我们走吧。

一个生命的伊始必然是红色的。像藏红花，像通红的艳火，像清晨漫山遍野的云。每个生命初初降临的时候总是被满捧在手心，红色流过指间，在破碎的空气里戳出一声啼哭，如此它方能存活，方能长大成人。  
“我突然不知所踪。岁月的刀必然会温柔地刻一道，我把疼痛揣得更紧。”**  
婴儿的抽噎，像是一只雏鸟在扑棱着湿漉漉的翅膀。继而雏鸟被接住了，安全而温暖地裹在柔软的叶片里。医生牵着他的手指，轻轻碰了下雏鸟的身体，对他说，现在好了，你可以睡了。  
这就是关于爱人不在的那几个小时，他的全部记忆。

一开始，靳东执意要跟进去，王凯执意不让。他说你站在外面，我反而更安心。然而这样一来不安心的就变成了靳东自己，他一紧张就攥着拳头捶墙，那几个小时里，快把医院的墙给捶倒了。直到孩子和爱人接连出来，都好好的躺在他面前，往家庭房里送，他还是心惊胆战。医生过来交代他后续的注意事项，看他仍然恍惚着，眼睛里都没神，不禁笑了下，宽慰道：“挺顺利的，就是累坏了。赶紧过去多陪陪他俩吧。”  
靳东的眼睛里闪过一丝亮光，像是一场梦过去，“他”就变成了“他俩”，这居然是已经成真的事。他跟到病房里去，其实那里根本没照着病房布置，就像个酒店的家庭套房，还要比那更温馨些，放了挂画，放了干花。他坐在床边，王凯还没有醒，护士抱着小家伙登记各项数据——六斤七两。护士说，挺白胖的一个小丫头，开心吗？  
对新生命的好奇、对爱人的心疼，以及今天一切的紧张和忧心忡忡压在一块，让他根本没什么精力去回答他人的问话。他只是茫茫然地点头。护士见惯了这样的，也就笑笑，关上门出去。  
她刚一关门，王凯就睁开眼睛。  
“你装睡啊。”靳东立刻就发现了那双亮盈盈的眼，赶忙凑过去，点了一下他的鼻尖，“医生说了，先不能吃东西，饿也得再等等。”  
“不饿。”王凯说了醒转以来的第一句话，嗓子有点哑了。身边那人立刻不知道从哪找了根棉签，沾上葡萄糖水抹在他唇上，然后又用小勺装了一丁点水，温热地流进他嘴里，润到喉咙。他第一回伺候人，倒还挺熟练。   
“也不看看闺女，光在这看我。”王凯润了喉，能说话了，虽然累，简短的话还是有力气讲几句出来的。说完就定神看着靳东，眼神柔软得像是能把人化了进去，化成水，再也剥离不出来。  
“闺女好看，你更好看。”靳东凑上去亲他脸颊。外面夜深了，温柔的春风透过一点窗缝吹进来，带点玉兰花的香气。  
“那你省着点看。”王凯也吻他，吻着吻着闭上眼，“要看一辈子呢。”

满月酒本来两人没想办，却不忍逆了父母长辈的意，就在家附近的酒店办了一场，只请了至亲的几个家人朋友。三月份生的，小丫头乳名就叫小三月，大眼睛高鼻梁，尚且看不出来更像谁。中午的饭桌上，主角就一直躺在婴儿车里，雷打不动地睡她的觉。  
有这么小一个婴儿在，况且王凯的身体也没完全恢复，这场饭没烟也没酒，也不吵闹，吃的相当健康，刚过一点就散了场，回到家也不过两点。太阳相当好，进了四月，温度骤然回升，坐在太阳底下，穿一件薄毛衣身上就是暖的。  
靳东自觉回房哄孩子睡觉，她在路上还清醒了一阵，躺在王凯怀里叽咕叽咕不知道在说什么，快到家的时候，又犯困闹了起来。靳东把她抱回去，放进婴儿床里。午后的阳光透过窗帘洒进来，薄薄一层雾似的，满屋都是奶香。他给他读诗，读鳟鱼的故事。“我们寻找熟睡的鳟鱼，然后喃喃在它们的耳边，骚扰着它们的梦境。”***  
我们倚靠在蕨草上，看那蕨草把泪水滴进年轻人的河流。来吧人间的孩子，到水边和荒野里来吧，和一个精灵手牵着手。  
小朋友很快睡熟了，小嘴一张一合，睡得踏实。靳东看了她一会，心想这孩子到底像谁呢？刚才在饭桌上亲友们都说，高鼻梁更像靳东一点，但他自己却觉得这孩子像王凯，特别是那双滴溜溜的大眼睛，怎么看怎么像。或者说王凯像孩子。他这辈子再怎么走，怕是也走不出王凯那双孩子一样清澈而深情的眼了。  
他轻轻合上门，走出去，王凯正坐在花园里那架秋千上，斜靠着，手里的书跌落在草地上，他晒着太阳睡着了。本来还没从长久的孕育里完全恢复，又累了今天这一上午，他也像个孩子似的需要补充精力。花园里的梅花落了，那株晚开的红梅开了最久，前两天一场雨下来，才开始扑簌扑簌往下落花瓣。四月的风是柔软而温暖的，从树梢吹过去，把红艳艳的花瓣全都带下来，打个旋，飘飘扬扬落在王凯身上。  
靳东心头一动，走近了，看见他肩上、头顶甚至脸上也都是落下的花，红色的雪片似的。他忍不住伸手给他拂掉，然而一阵风过来，尚未落地的花瓣又在风中旋转起来，往远处飞，又飞回来，恋家的鸟儿似的又落在他小爱人的肩头。  
他不再拍打那些花瓣了，而是俯下身，在他眉心轻柔而郑重地印下一个亲吻。

砌下落梅如雪乱，拂了一身还满。

 

fin.

 

*王小波《爱你就像爱生命》  
**余秀华《摇摇晃晃的人间》  
***叶芝《失窃的孩子》


End file.
